


Socks On The Grave

by M14Mouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Years later, Harry still visits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Harry cleaned the dirt and sand that seemed to gather around the grave since his last visit. 

The old grave stone was long gone. Time and a terrible storm wiped it away. He just made another. It wasn’t fancy. Not like his father and mother’s graves but it was simple and elegant. He thought that Dobby would like it. 

The others tried to talk him out of it. They said that he could rebuild it closer to home and not in some abandoned beach in the middle of nowhere. They are right that his spirit isn’t here anymore. They were probably right that Dobby would love to closer to family. The others could visit more often. He also knew that Dobby liked a sense of freedom but not too much. 

He didn’t have the heart to move it. Dobby brought him here. He died here. It hurt him to move it. 

He also thought Dobby would have liked it. 

This place was freedom. The seagulls could be heard in the distance. From the tall grass, he could see the waves crashing into the beach. He could feel the breeze through his hair. This place had a sense of freedom. 

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Dobby sitting on the beach and staring at the sky in awe. Dobby always took pleasure in the little things. 

That was one of things he liked about Dobby. 

Dobby loved life. He loved a good story or a good pair of socks. 

He was loyal. He would make you smile when you shouldn’t and make you cry when you should laugh. 

He took things a little literal. Not always a bad thing. But sometimes, it took time to explain the difference between a fact and sarcasm. 

He was stubborn. He wouldn’t take no for an answer even when he was ordered so. 

He was smart. While the others would say that he was smart for house elf, he knew better. He knew that Dobby was smart enough to outsmart Malfory. Even when he was supposed to be following orders, he was more likely to follow his heart. 

Every once in a while, he would spot a strange tie and he thought to himself that Dobby would like that. Dobby could make that dish better. 

In the moments, he missed him. 

That is why he tried to come and visit Dobby’s grave at least twice a year. Sometimes, it is hard with work, the children, and just life in general. He made a promise to himself years ago that he wouldn’t leave anyone behind. 

He knew how it felt to be left behind. 

He was left behind often enough. 

Now, he was old enough not for that to happen again. 

He picked up the old pair of socks that he left before and stuffed them into his robes. At one time, there were bright red socks with green pom poms on them. Now, they have faded into a moldy red and the pom poms are almost gone. He pulled out another set of socks from his robes and set them on the grave. This time, they were bright blue and yellow tie dye socks. 

The children picked out those. 

He is 100% sure that Dobby would have liked them. 

He stared at the grave stone and he took a deep breathe. Even with Dobby’s grave being miles away from everyone, he wanted to show that he was still loved and missed. 

“It has finally happened, Dobby. My oldest has finally left for school. It was mildly terrifying….”

End


End file.
